China Red
by Ametra
Summary: spin off of little red riding hood


**_China_****_ Red_**

Once a upon a time as all fairy tales go. In a city far, far away a little girl in red stood at the street corner of 22nd street in the middle of Chinatown. "Hey what do you think this is? A fairy tale. Come on." 

Umm… yeah it is.

 "Oh?! Well please continue."  As I was saying we zoomed in to the city in time to hear the news of the day. 

"Hey Red, what's up?"  A young man in a blue shirt and frost blue waist length hair asked

"Nothing much" the girl called Red answered

"Oh" Azure Mick looked down at his feet and was about to ask Red out, for he has had a thing for her since she moved here but her mother called for.

"Red… Red WHERE ARE YOU?" she shouted down the street, her voice shattered and boomed off the apartment buildings.

"Down here mother" Red called back as she turned up the street. She quickly spared a smile for Azure and flitted up the street, her red coat, flapping out behind her like demon wings. Red stepped to the apartment and kicked off her combat boots and her mother just stared in complete disapproval of her outfit. 'And here comes the lecture' Red though to herself.

"How can you call yourself my daughter when you dress like that" her hand waving at the black leather pant, red fishnet shirt, and a black velvet bra. "And your clothes you look alike a street whore. How dare say that you are from the Chang family line? Your hair is an awful piece of bloodily mess and your eyes are as red as a demon. 

'Okay… my hair is waist length and black with red highlights and it looks perfect what a b***h and the eyes are nothing but contact lenses.'She thought to her self as her mother rambled on and she tuned back in and she was starting in on the domestic skills.

 "You can not even sew a stitch or cook and your grades of pitiful. I don not understand how your Grandmother got a husband and what do you have to say for your self?" she ask in a voice so sweet that butter would not melt in her mouth.  Red glared at her mother and all the words had yet to sink in.

            "Now mother just because of my dress dose not mean that I am not a good daughter. I have perfect grades a 5.5 gpa my SAT are at 1600 and, my quilts have won many prizes and my cooking is as good as yours and the style of my…What did you say about a HUSBAND!!!"  

"Yes you are to be married in two months time." Her mother said with a perfectly devious smile at her daughters open mouth. "Now go and take this dim sum to your grandmother." Her mother said as she waltzed in to the kitchen and came out with a covered basket and hand it to Red. Red grabbed to basket and mutely walked out the door and hopped on to her red and black Harley 125 and took off down the street and in to the hazy glow that was the heart of Chinatown.  

Red speeded down the streets of Chinatown and a though came to her mind if she killed her grandmother and said her husband to-be did it then the marriage would be null and void.  She pulled up to an old apothecary shop and step in side. She glided down the old wooden floors that held and soft shine.  The air was like crystal mint and honey. The kind ole man smiled up at her and said "Hello miss. It is good to see you. I was hoping you weren't that crazy Huntsmen."  

Red smiled at him as she walked up to the counter and picked up a crystal vile of amber liquid. "Who is this Huntsmen?" she asked smiling at the old man. 

"The Huntsmen is the man who runs this part of the city and I hear that he is to be married in to the Chang family for the prestige of the family's old name." Red's faced paled and the old man went on. "The Huntsman is said to under suspension for killing is last wife form the Hong family and wolfs seem to follow him around. Now that I have told you about the Huntsmen, what would you like to buy?

 Red looked around the store and back to the old man and said "Opium to kill the rats in my Grandmother's basement."   The old man nodded and handed her a yellow liquid in a crystal poppy. Red smiled and tucked the flower in to her coat pocket and paid the man, then exited the store. 

About a mile out of the city Red stopped to pick some red and white poesy, as well as some red gladiolas and some dark purple iris out of someone's front yard. She settled the flowers in her bag and then drove off till she was about five miles from dear sweet Grandmother's house. She pulled to a stop next an open field and marveled at its beauty. She sighed softly to herself and took the yellow flower out of her pocket and poured in over the Dim sum. As she about to start the bike up again a young man pulled to a halt beside her and removed his helmet. He was cute in his black leather pants and black spiked hair with dark blue tips. 

"Hey, little lady where you off to?" he asked with a devilish smile. 

Red smiled back and replied "My Grandmother's house and you Mr.…" and then she spotted a wolf on his helmet. 

"Mr. Wolf" he smiled and laughed flashing small fangs.   

"Wolf, very well Red, for that is what you are wearing and the color of your eyes." Thought to him self that he smelled opium and it came from the basket. "So Red, what is in the basket?"

"Dim Sum for my Grandmother, she lives about five miles up the road in the blue and yellow house" she said pointing off in the general direction. He nodded to him self and excused him self so that he could go warn Grandma that her little granddaughter was going to kill her.

Red smiled to herself a was thinking about the cute guy when it hat her between the eyes a wolf the old man said something about a wolf. 'Ah heck. He just might be a cop' she tough to herself as she started up her bike she would never beat him but she sure could try. 

Meanwhile at the house Wolf walked his bike up the drive way and placed it on the side of the house. He suck to the front of the house and was five feet from the door and under the dinning room window when from inside he hared voices.

"So we will kill her when she get here will the opium in the tea." A male voice said and he recognized it as the Huntsmen. Wolf shook his head as a female voice danced over the window sill. 

 "Yes, we shall kill her with the tea today and I will write you in to my will in her place."  Wolf had heard enough and crept back over to his bike to radio for back up.

Red roared up the drive way and there was no sign of Wolf insight. She parked her bike on the walk way in front of the front door. The door flew open and her Grandmother waltzed down the steps with the poster child for J.Crew following after her.

"Red, love you're here."  Her Grandmother hugged and then waved her arm back and snagged the young man behind her and said "And this is your husband to be." 

Red smiled and turned off her motorcycle and kicked her left leg over the bike and took the hand that was offered to her by the guy. "My name is Huntsmen and you are Red." He said as he kissed her hand. 

Red smiled a sickening sweet smile and walked up the front stairs hand in hand with the Huntsmen.  Inside she placed the Dim sum on the table next to the tea and sat down. The tea was poured and Red handed the Dim sum to her Grandmother and the Huntsmen. 

"Grandmother, you and huntsmen have to try these" she said as she placed the Dim sum on their plates.  Her grandmother nodded and took a sip of the non- poisoned tea and bit in to the Dim sum and the Huntsmen did the same not wanting to upset the Grandmother and as they bit in to the poppy and pork Dim sum and started to chew. Smiles crossed their faces and they fell into their plates. Red smiled and was about to drink her poisoned tea when Wolf busted in and yelled 

"Stop!" Red dropped the tea and spun to face the Wolf and in his hand was a gun and was wearing a dark blue shirt with a police badge on it. He was a cop. 

"What happened?" he growled at her and she rose to her feet and answered "They drank some tea and ate some Dim sum and then passed out." 

"And what was in the Dim sum?" 

"Pork and poppy seeds. Why?" she asked it would be too hard for anyone to prove her guilty because her mom made them and she would fill the bottle with the opium with water and oil so it looks full later.  Wolf just looked at her and the explanation that she gave explained the smell from earlier.  Wolf nodded and escorted her out the door and passed his back up.

Two months later in Chinatown… And do you Mr.Wolf take Ms. Chang for you wife?

"I do" 

"And do you Ms. Chang take Mr. Wolf to be your husband?"

"I do"

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

The crowed cheered, they kissed and lived happily ever after the only way they could day from day. 


End file.
